Mind Games
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Sequel to 'Mr.Mom'. Now the side effects of the blast are playing with Kaity's mind. She's seeing Mobians all over, but are gone after a blink. Some get too real to be fake and her friends start to worry and consider putting her in an insane asylem.
1. See What isn't There

**My story writing break was longer than I expected it to be. Anyway, yeah, copyrights: I don't own anyone you recgonize from an offical Sonic game, these people belong to SEGA. I do however, own Kaity the Chameleon. Waffle the Fox is copyright to Waffle the Fox and Snow the White Tiger is (C) to Red-Red (Her deviantART name). Even though Waffle, Snow and SEGA characters aren't in this chapter, I just wanna get all the copyrighting outta the way. So, this chapter is mainly about Kaity, so if you don't like her, the back button is right up there.**

Chapter 1: See What isn't There

Kaity's eyes snapped open; someone or something was in her room. She had heard it come in. She at first dismissed it as the apartment creaking, but after awhile, the heavy breathing gave it away. At that point, she'd decided to act like she was asleep, but when it actually got onto her bed, that, she decided was long enough to wait. However, she didn't expect to see what her eyes showed her. A hedgehog, orange with yellow streaks looked at her with pleading sapphire blue eyes. Whoever this was, wanted her to do something, she could lip-read; which helped because this hedgehog didn't make a sound._ 'Help me.'_ He said, and anyone could see why, the thing was on fire! Kaity jumped away from the hedgehog, but got her feet tangled in her purple cover and hit the ground with a _THUD_. The flaming hedgehog, still on the bed, looked over the edge at her, his eyes and mouth still pleading for her help. He climbed off the bed and stood over the chameleon. He reached down, and grabbed Kaity by her shoulders and pulled her into the air; again, _'Help Me.'_ came from his mouth. The flames that covered the hedgehog passed from him and over the chameleon. He dropped Kaity to the ground and grinned evilly; _'Thank you.'_ He mouthed and left as quickly as he came.

**OoOoO**

Kaity stared, stunned at what had just happened not weather this was all a dream or not, the fire that covered her burned but didn't penetrate her skin. She stood up, and the fire spread to the whole room, but stayed within the room, despite the open door. The flaming chameleon stood there, the fire hurting her, but never burning through. The walls, eventually, burned the paint off and slowly started to collapse. Kaity noticed this, and moved away from the nearest wall. She thought about getting out of the room and getting help, but would happen? Would any room or place she went into set fire? She tried to decide this as the room around her crumbled to the ground. All at once, the ceiling above fell. Kaity ducked down, blocking her head from the impact with one arm, her eyes closed tightly. She sat in that same position, waiting for the impact, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and found nothing on fire; everything was how it should be; including herself; she was no longer a flaming chameleon, she was now a normal not-on-fire chameleon. "What happened?" she asked herself. _'Was it a dream? No, too real for a dream. But there's no other explanation for it all.'_ She answered her own question. She didn't press the matter any farther, coming to the final thought that she was just tired. She crawled back into her bed, grabbed her blanket off the ground and slept fitfully for the night.

**Super short chapter, sorry people. It's a bit hard for me to start out with a good first chapter...**


	2. See What They Don't

**Another short chapter...I think all the chapters in this fic are gonna be short...(C) all on chapter 1**

Chapter 2: See What They Don't

When Kaity woke up the next morning, she began to debate if she should tell the others about what had happened, or should she just keep it to herself. _'I shouldn't say anything about it for now.'_ She decided and put it out of her mind.

**OoOoO**

Waffle, Kaity and Snow left after a quick breakfast. The agency seemed farther away then usual. Kaity looked around, so far nothing strange or out of the ordinary. The girls arrived at the agency at last and assumed their waiting-for-a-client positions. The minutes seemed to go on forever, until the six heard a loud clatter of pots hitting the ground from the kitchen.

Espio grabbed two kunai, and walked quietly over to the kitchen door, the others following behind with their own weapons. Espio peeked into the room, it looked like the pots had fallen off the edge of the counter, there was no one in the room as far as Espio or any other member could see. But Kaity saw different, there was someone in there, a blood red rabbit holding a blood-stained butcher's knife.

"It was probably just the wind." Vector shrugged going back to his desk.

"Wind can't blow a pot over." Espio pointed out.

"Maybe strong wind."

"There's barely any wind today, Vector." Waffle put in.

"Of course the wind didn't do it, that guy did." Kaity said, pointing to the rabbit standing across the room. The others looked at her curiously, then into the kitchen. Still no living thing could be seen. They looked back to her with strange looks. "Don't tell me you guys don't see 'im." Kaity said.

"I don't see anyone." Snow said, looking again incase her eyes were failing her.

"You guys don't see the rabbit with the knife?" Kaity asked. The others shook their heads.

"Kaity, you okay?" Waffle asked, putting a hand to the chameleon's forehead, "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick." Kaity said, pulling away from Waffle's hand. "There's someone in there." Kaity pointed toward the rabbit still standing in the room.

Waffle shook her head, "Kaity, there's nothing in there." Kaity looked back into the kitchen; nothing. No bloody rabbit, not knife, both were gone.

"But I...I saw it." Kaity said, the others didn't listen to her last statement, but got back to their places._ 'I know what I saw, and I'm gonna find out what it was.'_ Kaity thought, taking her place.

**Not much of a comment on this chapter...Except that it looked so much longer in the document!**


	3. Sixth Sense?

**Another short chapter...**

Chapter 3: Sixth Sense?

The day, as usual, was going by slow. Espio was sent out to buy more food, and Waffle had gone with him. Vector was listening to his normal loud rock music, and Charmy was being himself. Snow was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. she was flicking through the channels, so far, nothing but commercials were on. Kaity sat quietly, thinking about what she'd seen. _'Maybe I'm going crazy.'_ She thought to herself, but shook away the thought, _'Nah, too real. Maybe a dream?'_ Kaity pinched herself to test her theory. It hurt a bit. _'Nope, I'm up. Then what's happening to me? Hmm, I'd better go look into it.'_ With that, Kaity pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against and walked to the door.

"If anyone needs me, I'm at the library. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Vector said, waving her away. Kaity didn't wait for the rest to answer; she ran into the city and easily found her way to the library. She found a section labeled 'Supernatural' and grabbed several theory books on ghosts, aliens, and other things people would call supernatural. Hours came and went as Kaity read each page of each book quickly but carefully, looking for anything about seeing something others do not. She was almost ready to give up and call it a day when a picture caught her eye, a picture of a little boy sitting in a car with a woman wearing a bike helmet and had several fatal wounds on her body staring in at the boy. Kaity read the caption below the picture, it was a snapshot from a movie called 'sixth sense' from what Kaity gathered; the little boy could see dead people and they came to him for help. _'Maybe that's what's happening to me...'_ the chameleon thought. She put the books away and rented the movie to study how everything happened.

**OoOoO**

When Kaity got back to the agency, Vector seemed happier than usual.

"We got a case!" Charmy yelled happily.

"Yeah, a forty-year-old one." Espio remarked.

"But still a case."

Espio shook his head and sighed. "Kaity, we're gonna need a check on the victims."

"Actually, I'm kinda workin' on a private case right now." Kaity shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie. "But I'll see what I can do on the background checks. Gimme the names." Espio handed Kaity a list of names which she didn't bother to look at. "Okay, I'll tell ya if I find anything." Kaity said, with that being said, she went in the direction of her apartment.

**Wow, re-opening a forty-year-old case, that's older than Vector! But does the case have anything to do with Kaity's creepy visitors? No one knows!**


	4. Familiar Faces

**Wow, still short! **

Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

Kaity slipped into her apartment and put 'Sixth Sense' into their DVD player and started up the computer to work on her assignment. The movie started playing just as Kaity got to work on background checks. The first few victims were done and out of the way fast, most of the victims so far had been either shot, stabbed, or burned alive. Kaity stopped half way through her list to rest her eyes from the screen and watched the 'Sixth Sense' movie more closely now. The boy had apparently just started helping the dead, he had handed a man a box with a video tape in it. The man put the tape in, and it showed his daughter being poisoned by his fiancé.

"...note to self: Don't eat Vector's cooking." Kaity muttered under her breath in a joking tone. She watched to movie in silence now, studying everything on the screen. The spirits did talk to the little boy, and he helped living people find out the truth behind a person ho was killed. She turned from the movie and back to the computer screen. File after file came up as she typed in names. One file made her blood run cold, an orange hedgehog with yellow streaks and sapphire eyes. She looked at the name next to the picture; Ash Balder. He was burned to death and found in his room. Kaity dismissed it as a coincidence and kept going. She recognized several more; each one sent a chill up her spine. At last, the final name on the list Espio had given her. The movie had long since ended and playing music from the main menu. Adam Flann was the last person on the page. Kaity found the file and took a deep breath to calm herself, it was a blood red rabbit. He had been killed by multiple stab wounds while in the kitchen, the report was detailed about the struggle, seeing as this Adam was strong. She printed out the last of the information and shut down the computer for the night. The chameleon looked up to the clock; 10:30. Waffle and Snow would bee back soon. But tonight Kaity decided to just go to bed, rather than waiting for her friends to come back and tell them about what she found. After turning off the television and DVD player, Kaity went to her room and fell asleep as soon as she was lying on the bed.

**OoOoO**

Snow unlocked the door to their apartment, Both she and Waffle were exhausted from running around all day, talking with family of the victims they already knew. Some hadn't been so kind about the questioning while others were very open of often went into other stories that had nothing to do with the case.

"Today **sucked**." Waffle said with a sigh. Snow only nodded. Both too tired to say more, went into their rooms and slept for the night. Though no one could've seen the jet black chameleon standing in the corner of the room; waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The door of Waffle's room quietly creaked open, Waffle shifted in her sleep, unaware that someone was in her room. The intruder carefully and quietly loaded a pistol and snuck over to the tan vixen's bed. Waffle slept peacefully under her blankets. The chameleon carefully aimed the gun, his finger ready on the trigger. He slowly put pressure on the trigger, waiting for the gun to go off.

"Ya know, sneakin' into a house is pretty stupid." A voice said from behind. The black chameleon flipped around, forgetting Waffle and facing Kaity, who was leaning on the door way of her friend's room. "Sneaking into a detective's house; never good for you." The purple chameleon pulled out her own gun and pointed in steadily at the chameleon in front of her. The male chameleon pointed his gun at her, but his hands shook. Katy noticed this and immediately realized who it was. "You're never handled a gun before, have you?" she asked, inching closer. The chameleon, who still didn't say a word, held the gun tighter and put on a fierce look. "Its okay, John, right?" Kaity said, lowering her own weapon. The other chameleon looked at her in shock, but not a word came out. "Come on, put the gun down, we'll go talk...or something" she added the last part, remembering he had not spoke so far. The black chameleon reluctantly put his pistol on the ground of Waffle's room and followed Kaity out.

**About 3 updates in one day, not bad...even if they all are short chapters...**


	5. Help the Unheard

**I want to get at least one chapter updated before the day was done.** **Gah! It's still short!**

Chapter 5: Help the Unheard

Kaity sat at the kitchen table and the black chameleon did the same. "So you obviously can understand me." Kaity began, "But I dunno if I can understand you." She said. The Chameleon across the table looked at her oddly, his mouth moved, but nothing came out. Kaity shook her head, "I can't understand you. Here," She pushed a pen and paper across the table to the Chameleon, "Write it down." The chameleon took the pen and scribbled something down. He handed it back and Kaity looked at it, she couldn't understand a word of what was wrote down on the paper. She looked up at the black scared chameleon with an unamused look on her face. "That's not funny..." Kaity shook her head, seeing the chameleon across from her giggling. "Just write in English." The Chameleon took the paper again and wrote another message.

_My name is John. I was killed forty years ago._

"Yes, I know that, me and my team are re-opening the case." Kaity nodded. "Do you know who killed you?"

_No, I don't._

"If you saw 'im again, would you recognize him?"

_Yes. But be careful, there are some who will try to deceive or kill you on this case._

"I Think I'll manage." Kaity shrugged, putting the paper back on the table.

**OoOoO**

Waffle woke up from a pleasant dream. She was a bit disappointed, but forgot about it when she heard talking in the kitchen. Waffle cautiously got out of her bed and peeked into the kitchen. Kaity was sitting at the table by herself, talking to no one. "I think I'll manage." Katy said with a shrug. She put a paper down onto the table and waited for a moment. She picked it back up and spoke again. "Don't worry about it, I've taken on worse than this." She grinned, obviously thinking of another on of their crazy cases.

"Hey Kaity..." Waffle said from the doorway, now standing in full view. Kaity looked up.

"Waffle, this guy was killed by whoever we're lookin' for." Kaity said, pointing to the unoccupied chair across from her.

"Kaity...there's no one there." Waffle said.

"Whadda talkin' about? You don't see that chameleon right there?" she asked. Waffle went over to the table and sat down in the chair Kaity pointed to. "You're goin' right through 'im." Kaity said. She picked up a blank paper from off the table then put it back down after a moment. "How was I supposed ta know?" she said, but Waffle could tell it wasn't directed at her.

"You feelin' okay?" Waffle asked, now a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaity said. Kaity sighed, "He's gone now...I'll see ya in the morning, Waffle." Katy said, pushing back the chair and going off to her room. Waffle didn't move for a few seconds, she watched her friend close her door. The vixen leaned back in the chair and thought for a second. _'Maybe something happened to her...' _Waffle thought. _'Better talk with Espio about it.'_ She decided and punched in the number of the Chaotix Detective Agency on the phone. She waited for three rings until Espio's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Espio? It's Waffle." Waffle replied. "We need to talk, meet me in the park tomorrow, at about seven." She said.

"Sure...seven." Espio said, but Waffle could tell he was half asleep still. "Night..."

"Night." Waffle and Espio hung up the phone at the same time and headed off to bed.

**Wonder if they'll think Kaity's crazy...And who'd try to kill them over a forty-year-old case?**


	6. Strange Family

**Sorry about the crappy title, I was in a hurry to get this up before I had to go to bed...**

Chapter 6: Strange Family

Waffle's wristwatch read seven 'O clock exactly when Espio showed up in the park.

"Okay, what'd we need to talk about?" Espio asked, now wide awake.

"Kaity was talkin' to nothin' last night. She kept saying someone that was killed by the guy we're lookin' for was sitting across from her." Waffle said.

"And you didn't see anyone?"

"Nope." Waffle shook her head. "And she kept lookin' at a blank paper."

"What do think happening to her?"

"I dunno, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Waffle shrugged

"She has been actin' kina weird since those pots fell in the kitchen."

"didn't she say she saw someone in there?"

"Yeah...she did." Espio said in a thoughtful tone. "Ya think maybe she's going crazy?"

"I dunno, part of me says yes, but part of me says no." Waffle said shaking her head.

"We'll keep an eye on her, just in case." Espio said assuringly. Waffle smiled a small smile. The chameleon and fox went their separate ways at that, both still having questions about their friend.

**OoOoO**

The day went on like any other during a case; everyone was running around the agency, trying to get their assignments done before the day was through. Kaity gave Vector all the files of the victims. Vector sorted through them, looking for any with relatives within the area. He had a nice stack by the time he finished. A little more than half had family somewhere else in the world. The team split into partners and set off to interview the people on their half of the list. Snow and Vector covered Station Square, Espio and Waffle went down to Future City, and Charmy and Kaity raced to Mystic Ruin.

**OoOoO**

There were ten people Snow and Vector needed to talk to in Station Square. Several were related. The first stop was the Connery's house. Vector rang the bell, and the two detectives waited patiently. There must have been a party going on, because the white tiger and crocodile could hear voices and laughter dying down. The door opened and a white Hedgehog stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We're with the Chaotix Detective Agency." Snow said. "We're investigating the murder of one of your relatives." Other family members came to the door, all hedgehogs.

"You're really gonna find out who killed Ash?" A cotton candy pink hedgehog said with hope-filled eyes.

"We'll try." Vector said, knowing not to get their hopes up.

"Guys! These detectives are gonna find who killed Ash!" the same hedgehog squealed to the others in the house. The rest of the family all crowded around the door, all talking at once.

"Em, we do need ta ask ya some questions." Vector said. The two detectives were brought into the house and showed into the living room. Though the family seemed a bit too friendly, Vector got on with asking questions. "Do you know anyone who would want Ash killed?" he asked.

"Lots a people." A red hedgehog wearing black sunglasses sneered. "The guy was always stealin' girlfriends anything you can think of."

"Some of the guys who came around were pretty mean." The pink hedgehog from before said, "There was this one guy, he had this huge scar on his eye, he said he was gonna kill us all if Ash didn't give 'em back his girlfriend."

"Did you find a name for him?" Snow asked.

"Nope, he came over that one time. We figured he'd gotten what he wanted."

"Anything else?"

"Um...Oh! A few days after that one guy came, Ash was set on fire." The white hedgehog said. The others in the family all began talking about the exact day Ash died, fighting about weather it was three days or a week.

"The guys was a snake, I think." One hedgehog said.

"An anaconda." Another put in. Another fight broke out over what type of snake the guy was. Snow and Vector quickly but quietly snuck out of the house. Just in time too, as soon as they stepped out, punches were being thrown and the yelling could shake the ground.

"Walk fast!" Vector said to his partner. Both wasted no time getting away from the insane family. Back in the house, one cream colored hedgehog noticed their guests were gone.

"Hey...what happened to 'em?" he asked.

**OoOoO**

About seven of the relatives lived down in Future City. Espio and Waffle had that part of the list. Most people had little to say to the duo. They found one house, in the richer part of Future City.

"Wow, fancy place." Waffle said looking around at all the tall houses.

"Yep, probably stuck up too." Espio said. Waffle giggled at the statement, but acted professional as Espio rang the doorbell to the mansion. A butler answered the door.

"Yes?" The butler said in a fake French accent

Espio fought his impulse to laugh at the horrible attempt. "We're here to talk to Mr. Madison." The butler didn't answer; instead, he invited the two in and left.

"Wow, he walks like he's got a stick shoved up his-" Waffle was about to comment, but was stopped by Espio as a golden furred rabbit entered.

"Hello." The rabbit boomed heartily. "Jackson said you needed to talk with me?"

"Yes, we're investigating the murder of your nephew, Adam Flann." Espio said.

"Ah, yes, Adam. Fine boy, he was. Promising future." Mr. Madison rambled.

"I'm sure." Waffle muttered to Espio quietly. Espio cast her a glance.

"Um, do you know anyone who'd want to hurt Adam?" Espio asked.

"Well, there was that one anaconda man. Oh, what was his name? Devin, I believe." The rabbit pondered.

"Why'd Devin want the hurt Adam?" Waffle asked.

"The two were always at one another's throats, but boys will be boys."

"What did they do to each other?" Espio asked.

"Oh, pranks and what not." The rabbit chuckled, "Although, there was that one day Adam came over with a bullet in his arm."

"Did he say who did it?" Waffle asked.

"He said it was Devin."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about a girl, very typical of a boy his age. Why, I remember when I was fighting for a girl." The rabbit grinned, as if it were a fond memory. "But, that's about all I remember."

"Thanks for your help, sir." Espio thanked. The two were led to the door by Jackson. As soon as they were on the side walk, Espio spoke again. "You're wrong Waffle; he walks like he's got a pole stuck up his-" Espio was interrupted as a car flew by, narrowly missing Espio.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Waffle yelled after the car.

**OoOoO**

Down in Mystic Ruin, there were only four people. Partly because Mystic Ruin wasn't the ideal place to live. Not many people were home during the day. But a few people were home, so far, no one seemed to help. One door Kaity and Charmy knocked on turned out to be Big's summer home. Both the chameleon and bee got away fast after that. One home, however, did prove to be somewhat helpful. The door was opened by a timid, grey chameleon. "Yeah...?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Um, we're from the Chaotix detective agency, and-" she was cut off as the chameleon's eyes suddenly went wide, showing their silver color.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He said fearfully.

"Why not?" Charmy asked.

"He said he'd kill me if I did." The chameleon panicked. His eyes cast away from the two detectives and suddenly widened with fear. "I'm sorry, but I can't help." He said and slammed the door shut before Kaity could say anything.

"Okay then..." Kaity said. "Come on, Charmy..." She said.

"We're just gonna leave?" Charmy asked.

"Yep." Kaity nodded.

"Why?"

"I'll tell ya later." She said quietly, casting a quick glance around before boarding the train to Station Square.

**Yay, strange families galor!(If that's now you spell it) An anaconda come up in both stories...is he the connection? Hmm...**


	7. Questions, No Answers

**Finally, another chapter.**

Chapter 7: Questions, No Answers

"So, are ya gonna tell me now?" Charmy asked, leaning over toward Kaity. Kaity looked straight ahead, then back to Charmy.

"No, not yet." Kaity said. "When we're some place safe." She assured.

"The train isn't safe?" Charmy asked.

"Nope, the guy could be on here, waiting to kill us." The chameleon answered in a low tone. This did scare Charmy for a bit and kept him quiet long enough to reach Station Square.

"Will ya tell me now?" the bee asked as soon as the train rolled away.

"Fine, the guy the chameleon was talking about was hiding behind us."

"He was!? How'd ya know?"

"I'm also a chameleon, Charmy."

"And?"

"Never mind, let's get back to the agency."

**OoOoO**

Espio and Waffle walked back to Station Square with Waffle latched to Espio's arm. "Today wasn't too eventful, was it?" Waffle said.

"Nope, not at the least." Espio agreed with a sigh. "Maybe the others did better."

"Yeah...maybe. But, at least we got a suspect." Waffle smiled.

"From forty years ago. He could be dead by now." Espio pointed out.

"Well, yeah..." Waffle's voice quieted considerably. She stopped suddenly. Espio stopped with her.

"What's wrong?"

"That car..." she said fixing her eyes on a blue convertible. She walked over and looked at the inside, running her hand along the leather seats.

"Waffle, we can't steal a car." Espio said.

"No, this is that car that almost hit you." Waffle said, examining the interior.

"Yeah...it is..." Espio observed. "And look," Espio pulled out a license from a small compartment. "Devin Anaconda." Waffle took the license gently as if it would break at even the littlest amount of pressure.

"So, still think he's dead?" Waffle asked with a grin.

"I'm startin' to think otherwise." Espio shrugged. The chameleon mentally noted the license plate. "Come on, we better go." He said, pulling Waffle away from the car and toward the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**OoOoO**

Vector and Snow waited patiently as the other two teams arrived back at the Agency. Each pair told about what had happened.

"Each family was a bit crazy." Vector observed.

"Most families are crazy." Espio mumbled.

"The ones killed also were killed over a girl." Waffle pointed out.

"We don't know for sure, that chameleon guy was pretty paranoid." Kaity shrugged. "However, that anaconda was mentioned in both stories."

"Ya think he's out guy?" Snow asked.

"I dunno, but let's not check 'im off the list so fast." The gang searched their stories for another possible suspect.

"But the almost-hitting-me-with-a-car thing is kinda incriminating." Espio put in after a moment of silence.

"It could have been an accident." Charmy shrugged.

"No, that car was dead set on hitting Espio, I could tell." Waffle said darkly. A small silence came over the room. Kaity looked over her shoulder, she wasn't sure why until she looked. The black chameleon from before, John, stood outside.

"I'll be right back..." Kaity said quietly and headed toward the door.

**OoOoO**

The female chameleon quietly closed the door and away from a window.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked the black chameleon.

"I wanted to come by and see if I could help." John said.

"You can talk now?" Kaity asked in a surprised tone. John nodded. "Well, what do ya mean by 'help'?" Kaity asked.

"I'm starting to remember a bit more...from my death."

"Really? That can actually help a lot!"

"Yes, I don't have a clear look of who killed me, but it looked like a snake of some sort."

"An anaconda?" Kaity asked, excitement building inside her, but she refused to show it.

"Maybe..." John said thoughtfully.

"Anything else?"

"No...Not right now..." He lowered his voice. "Not while _they're_ watching."

"Who?" Kaity asked. The chameleon didn't bother to show her.

"It's better if they don't know you're aware of them." He said at last. "But remember, others will do anything to stop the truth of this case." He turned to leave but stopped when Kaity suddenly spoke.

"How am I able to see you? My friends can't, but I can. Why?"

"Something must have happened to you if this isn't a normal thing."

"Believe me, it's not."

"Well, for now, you must use this gift to help us." With that, he disappeared

"I'd hardly call it a 'gift'." She said to the air, "More like a curse." She muttered hatefully. Kaity wasn't aware, though, of the ones watching her from the shadows.

**I'd be kinda freaked out if I knew some guy was watching me. Maybe it was a good thing the black chameleon didn't tell her...I guess he kinda did actually...oh well. That Devin guy is gettin' a bit suspicious...**


	8. Attack and Discover

**Why is it these always look bigger in the documents!?**

Chapter 8: Attack and Discover

The gang of detectives agreed to talk in the morning and the three female detectives left. The tiger, vixen, and chameleon arrived home at last and left for their separate rooms.

Kaity stared at her ceiling, trying to figure out what could've given her this so called 'gift'. She lay deep in thought, unaware of someone coming in to her room. _'I don't think there's anything that could do this to me...'_ Kaity pondered. _'Maybe a recent accident.' _She could feel something was missing, and it was right in front of her. She thought of any recent accidents the Chaotix had been in. Only one came to mind. The chameleon grinned, now she understood what had happened. She got up to get the phone and call Tails, but was attacked from behind. Kaity instantly went into defensive mode and knocked her opponent off. A knife flew through the air, narrowly missing it's target. Kaity shot her own ninja stars, they also missed. She dashed off into the hallway and into the living room. The attacker followed. From there, it was an all-out brawl between to two, until Waffle and Snow interrupted.

**OoOoO**

"...Kaity...what're you doing?" Snow asked.

Kaity was silent for a moment. "Nothing." She said finally. She went over to the two, but glanced back at where she had been before. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I can see dead people." Kaity explained. "Remember when Eggman hit Espio and me with the ray?" The other two nodded, the ray had caused the 'six-year-old Espio' catastrophe. "Well, I think it may be affecting me now."

"It would make sense; you weren't affected by the blast before." Waffle pondered.

"But why is it starting up now?" Snow asked.

"Well, actually, it's been goin' on since we cured Espio." Kaity admitted. "But it wasn't as bad then."

"How bad is it now?"

"Well, there was this one guy who set me on fire."

"..."

"And now they're talking to me. Waffle saw it, but must've thought I was crazy."

"Well, yeah." Waffle admitted with a smile.

"And some guy just attacked me, I didn't see a face. Now come on, we gotta call Tails and see what he found in that disk." Kaity insisted grabbing the phone from its cradle and dialing Tails' number.

**OoOoO**

The phone rang loudly through the house Sonic and Tails lived in. Tails woke up on the first ring, having the finely tuned ears all foxes have. He dragged his tired self to the closets phone and picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Hi Tails, it's Kaity. Do you remember that disk we gave you during the little Espio thing?" Kaity's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"I need ya to check it for anything you may have missed. Mainly look for spirit related things."

"Okay...why?"

"I'll tell ya later." Kaity said and hung up.

"Doesn't anyone say 'good-bye' anymore?" Tails asked himself as he hung up his own phone.

**Well finally, they figure out what's causing it!**


	9. Important Discovery?

**Another short chapter, sorry people...**

Chapter 9: Important Discovery?

Tails woke up the next morning to the sound of a fire alarm. Tails jumped out of bed and dashed toward the kitchen, seeing what he expected to see; Sonic trying to make breakfast.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" Tails asked, over the sound of the alarm.

"Making toast!" Sonic called back. Tails grabbed a towel and waved in by the fire alarm to stop it, then opened a window to get the smoke out.

"You're making toast!? I thought you were using the stove." Tails said in relief.

Sonic walked back over to the toaster, wielding a fork, "The toast is stuck, I'll get it out." Sonic assured.

"Sonic! Stop!" Tails yelled, Sonic jammed the fork into the toaster and was shocked. Sonic pulled the fork out and stared at it in shock. "What just happened?"

"You don't stick a fork into a toaster! It's dangerous!"

"That's no good." Sonic said.

"...don't bring that up."

"How am I supposed to get the toast?" Sonic asked.

"I'll get it later. Make yourself chilidogs." Tails said, and then added under his breath, "The only thing you can make." Tails grabbed a bowl of cereal and orange juice and went down to his workshop.

**OoOoO**

After sifting through many disks, he found the one he was looking for; one that Snow had brought him to help Espio. Two-tailed fox put it into his computer and searched through the files and data. A boom came from outside, Sonic had left for something. Tails concentrated on the many documents, journals, and files in the disk until he came one about spirits.

**OoOoO**

A phone call woke the Chaotix Detectives Agency up. Espio was the first to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Espio?" Tails voice came from the other side, "It's Tails; is Kaity there?"

"No, she'll be here in about an hour." Espio said.

"Okay, thanks Espio." Tails hung up the phone before Espio could ask anything. The chameleon hung up the phone with a questioning look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself out loud.

**OoOoO**

The phone rang in the apartment and Waffle was the first to the phone.

"Hello?" she said cheerily.

"Waffle, I need to talk to Kaity." Tails said.

"She's not here." Waffle said.

"What?"

"I dunno, I woke up, and she wasn't here. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to see her down here." Tails said. "As soon as possible."

**Wonder what Tails needs to talk to Kaity about? And why Sonic was making toast...**


	10. New Information

**Wow, A whole day and I've only updated three times...**

Chapter 10: New Information

Kaity walked down the street, John at her side, recollecting what else was coming back to him about his murder.

"Okay, when we get to the agency, see if you can the one who attacked you in our mug shots, okay?" Kaity said. The black chameleon responded with a nod. "How come you can come out during that day? I thought ghosts only came out at night."

"That's just something adults in the world of the living tell their children to keep them inside when it gets dark."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, but every now and then, some one manages to see us and spreads rumors of a ghost." Kaity almost grinned at the thought. When they got to the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio was the first to speak to Kaity.

"Tails wants to see you at his workshop." Espio said.

"Okay, I'll go down in a second." Kaity shrugged. She went over to a book shelf that held all the books; she grabbed a book of mug shots and walked up to her shared room, followed by John. She sat down on the bed and set the book down in front of John. "Tell me if you recognize anyone."

"Okay." John flipped through the book silently, staring hard at each picture. At last, he pointed to one picture, the last one in the book; an anaconda. "I know him; we had a fight about his girlfriend." John said. "His name was...Devin, I think."

"Yep, we heard about him from two other people." Kaity nodded. "What was his girlfriend's name?"

"Well, I shouldn't have said 'girlfriend' ya see, she was always cheating on him with some other guy. But he loved her and fought every guy off for her."

"Okay, what was her name?"

"Julie...Julie Viper." John said after a moment of thought. Kaity wrote the name down on the back of the picture as a note for future reference.

"Anything else?" Kaity asked.

"Um..." He stopped for a moment and looked out the window, his eyes widened a bit and he turned away quickly. "No, not right now. _They're_ here." He whispered the last part to Kaity. Then he disappeared as soon as Kaity blinked.

**OoOoO**

Kaity ran down the stairs, replacing the book and shooting out the door and toward the train station where she could get a ride the Mystic Ruin. This time, she was aware of the Mobians following her, but she didn't stop to question them. She noticed that as soon as she entered the train station, the two behind her stopped. Kaity only shrugged it off and jumped on the train to Mystic Ruin.

**OoOoO**

Tails began talking as soon as Kaity walked in the door.

"I did like you said and looked through the files, and found one on spirit-seeing." He explained, "It's pretty easy to get rid of, I have the antidote right here." He held up a syringe with a milky white liquid inside.

"Tails, let's hold off on the antidote for right now, okay?" Kaity said.

"Why?" Tails asked unsurely.

"As weird as it sounds, it's actually helping me."

"But I thought you wanted it gone."

"I do...just not right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, keep that antidote for later." Kaity instructed and left quickly.

**Why do these people keep following Kaity around!? It's gettin' kinda annoying...**


	11. Filler

**Sorry, writer's block is startin' But I want to keepthe story goin' so...fillers for the masses!XD Sorry, sugar high...**

Chapter 11: Filler

Espio sat quietly, thinking about everything that was happening lately, the case, his friends' sudden insanity. He couldn't help but feel it was all connected. He got up from his meditating position and left for the door.

"Goin' somewhere?" Vector asked, one eye opened as the door came open.

"Don't worry, _Mr. Mom_, I'll be back before dark." Espio remarked in a sarcastic tone and closed the door behind him.

**OoOoO**

Kaity walked down the street with Charmy, who had caught up to her after she had gotten off the train and insisted he come with her.

"Vector thinks you're crazy." Charmy said candidly, "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just seeing ghosts." Kaity said blandly.

"Vector says there's no such thing as ghosts." Charmy retorted.

"Vector can't figure out how to use an alarm clock." Kaity snorted. Charmy giggled, remembering how he and Vector had gotten Espio's attention before they had met Kaity, Waffle and Snow (Think Sonic X). "Anyway, they are real, Charmy."

"What do they do? Moan and try to kill you?"

"Well, there was this one who set me on fire..."

"Cool!"

"No, not cool, that's part of the reason they think I'm losin' it." There was a silence as the two walked or flew. Charmy looked up into a tree, he had a bad feeling right then, like something was watching them.

"Hey Kaity..." Charmy began, "Have you ever felt like you were being watched?"

"Yes, and most of the time, I was right...which reminds me, I gotta tell Espio to use the door when he tries to sneak into our apartment." She said this last part more to herself, than to Charmy.

"No, I mean, like, bad feeling type of being watching." Charmy said, shaking his head. Kaity stopped suddenly and looked in the direction Charmy had, now she could feel it to. Her eyes rested on one open space, she dropped her gaze and grabbed Charmy's hand as she started to walk again.

"Just keep going Charmy, don't look back." She instructed.

**Return of Mr. Mom! XD**


	12. Watched

**Yeah! Finally a 'Mind Games' update!**

Chapter 12: Watched

Kaity dropped Charmy off at the CDA and walked casually back to her own apartment. On the way, she passed by the same spot where she had gotten the feeling of being watched. The chameleon looked back at the spot, they were still there. A flame orange echidna with a long scar going vertically across this face, and a leaf green bear with menacing steel blue eyes. For a moment, she felt compelled to run from these two, but stood in her place.

The echidna smiled wickedly. "Well, you finally see us."

"Yep." Kaity grinned in a similar way to the echidna.

"Then I suppose there's no point in waiting to kill you anymore."

"Bring it on." Kaity said, taking a ready stance. The echidna was first to make a move, he lunged at the chameleon. Kaity tried to dodge it, but found that this echidna was faster; she rolled away from a blade the attacker pulled from his glove and stuck hard with a kick to his ribs. None of his ribs broke, but he stumbled back, in shock. This gave Kaity enough time to get to her feet and attack again, this time intercepted by a green bear. The bear grabbed her wrist and Kaity broke his grip, but knew she would have a bruise from his steel-tight hold. The echidna had recovered and came back at her with the dagger. The purple chameleon head-butted the bear, forcing him backward into his partner. Both fell to the ground. The echidna, under the bear, screamed muffled words at the chameleon girl as she continued her walk.

**OoOoO**

A snake near by watched Kaity attack and defend herself against no opponent. Their eyes glowed almost in the moonlight, almost angry. Quietly, the snake slipped away from the battle area and to where he planned to hide away at, the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**OoOoO**

The night came and went without a disturbance. All six detectives woke up, ready to keep going with the case at hand. The tiger, vixen, and chameleon raced down to the CDA with Kaity having a slight lead. She could see more Mobians now, most of them nice. They would smile and wave at her, or run past her with amazing speed. When the three arrived, they could tell something was wrong; the boys were sitting around, like they were waiting for a case.

"Is something wrong?" Waffle asked thoughtfully.

"Don't talk." Espio said, covering one side of his mouth with his hand, "Someone's watching us." The three had a sudden urge to look out the window, but resisted.

"Just act like we're waiting for a job." Vector instructed. The three arrivals did as they were instructed and remained silent. Time seemed to pass slowly before the six were aware that their watcher was gone. Snow let out a _whoosh_ of air that she had been holding in.

"Who was that guy?" Charmy asked.

Espio shook his head, "I dunno."

"Whoever it was wanted something from us." Waffle said, "Did any of you see him?"

The crocodile, bee, and chameleon shook their heads.

"Maybe he has a connection to the case." Vector suggested. They all stood, deep in thought about the green croc's words.

"But what kind of connection would he have?" Espio asked finally.

"That's what we're tryin' ta figure out." Vector growled. Espio put his arms up in front of him, as if to defend himself, but rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door after another long moment of thought. Only Espio moved to open it. On the other side of the door were two men in white suits.

**Who can guess who the Men In White are? And who was watching the Chaotix? For how long?**


	13. Stuck

**Now, the mystery of the MIW (Men In White) is solved!**

Chapter 13: Stuck

"Who called them?" Kaity demanded, knowing exactly why they were there. The Vector pointed over at Espio.

"He went over earlier yesterday." Vector said. Kaity's eyes showed like blue fire. It melted the gold of Espio's eyes. The male chameleon set a hand gently on Kaity's shoulder.

"I was only trying to help you." He said softly, as if saying it in that tone would make everything better.

"I don't need help, Espio." Kaity growled, she put on hand on the hand on her shoulder and squeezed it hard. "But right now, _you're_ the one who needs help." The female chameleon's eyes flashed yellow and she easily knocked Espio painfully to the ground. She set he foot heavily on his chest to prevent him from escaping. "Chaos..." She growled. Before the next word could get out, the two men grabbed Kaity and injected her with tranquilizer. The effects were instant. The men in white placed Kaity into their vehicle and drove off toward the insane asylum.

**OoOoO**

The five remaining detectives stood in stunned silence, except for Espio, who was still on the ground.

"What...was that?" Waffle asked at last.

"I dunno; never saw 'er act like that before..." Vector answered. Espio got to his feet.

"Does she have that kind of power?" the chameleon asked.

"She controls Chaos, what do you think?" Charmy snorted.

"Regardless, we've gotta keep goin' with this case."

"You can't be serious!" Snow said in a surprised tone, "Kaity just got takin to an asylum, and we just go back to that case?"

"Well...yeah."

"We only have on lead, and that's this anaconda guy." Waffle said with a shrug. "Should was look into his records?"

"Yeah...see what you can find." Espio said absent-mindedly. He couldn't stop thinking of the power he had felt coming from his angry chameleon friend, and the fact that it was dark Chaos energy. And what had happened with her eyes? How could a Mobian her age have that much power to control?

**OoOoO**

The rest of the day seemed to go by slow, especially after the bad news, the car they had found was Devin's, but he had died five years before.

"Then why didn't it show up on his records?" Waffle asked in an agitated tone.

"I dunno, they apparently had a death certificate for 'im." Vector sighed.

"Either he's only pretending to be dead, or he is, and someone doesn't want us snooping."

"I'll bet on the second option." Espio said with a grin. "But who?"

"I dunno." Waffle said with a shrug. " But we gotta keep looking."

"That family said something about a girl." Snow said.

"Yeah, so did the rich guy." Waffle said.

"And you're thinking maybe the girl has something to do with all this?" Espio asked.

"Could be." The two girls shrugged.

"Well, even if she was involved somehow, we don't have anything on her."

"I'll bet Kaity did." Charmy piped up. The older detectives looked at the bee.

"Whadda mean by that?" Vector's voice was suspicious sounding.

"She said she could see ghosts."

"Hence, the reason for the asylum." Espio said with a nod.

"Well, what if she can talk with them too?"

"Charmy, Kaity just needs help right now. We've gotta focus of this case." Espio's tone was serious.

"But..."

"No 'buts'." Before Charmy could get anymore out, the others got back to the problem at hand. Only Charmy could feel a presence in the room. What he didn't know what that said presence was a flame orange echidna and leaf green bear, both smiling wickedly.

**Oh crap...the Chaotic might be killed by the dead people!...that's crazy...**


	14. Trouble In and Out of The Asylum

**I can't really think of anything to say for this chapter except that it has a long title name...**

Chapter 14: Trouble In and Out of The Asylum

In the asylum, Kaity was taken into a room and introduced to her roommate, a brown rabbit with a truf of white fur on her head.

"Hi." The rabbit said kindly. "Name's Janie." She said.

"Kaity." The chameleon said simply.

"What'cha in for?"

"My friends think I'm crazy 'cause I say I can see ghosts."

"Really? Me too!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! How old are you? I'm sixteen."

"Fourteen."

"How weird! So am I!" the rabbit bounced up and down excitedly. Kaity looked quietly as the rabbit. _'Didn't she just say she's sixteen?'_ Kaity asked herself. She didn't ask the girl out loud. _'She probably lied about the ghost thing too.'_ The chameleon told herself and looked around the room. It was a pure white room with two dressers, beds, and lamps. One for each person. Janie's side was covered in posters of popular teen rock stars while the other side, Kaity's side, was bare. "Did you just get here?" Janie asked.

"Yep." Kaity replied with a nod.

"me too!"

"Sure..."

"Come on, I'll show ya around." Janie grabbed Kaity's wrist and gleefully led her through the building, pointing out certain rooms one she made sure to remind Kaity not to get into. "That's the 'happy' room." She said, pointing to a metal door with a single window on it. On the inside, was padded walls and a bed. "Never get into the 'happy; room." Janie warned.

"Dully noted." Kaity murmured, still being pulled around by the rabbit girl. _'I think she's a pathological liar.'_ Kaity told herself, trying to think of a reason Janie would be in an insane asylum.

**OoOoO**

Back in the two girl's room; Janie was reading a magazine while Kaity stared at her ceiling in meditation.

"Kaity." A familiar voice said next to her. The chameleon looked over and saw that John was kneeling next to her. "I've been looking for you. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked. Kaity thought for a moment then silently got up and went toward the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Janie asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Just wandering." Kaity lied with John following her out into the hall way and down the hall. She came to a stop at an empty area and turned to the black chameleon. "Okay, what is it we need to talk about?" Kaity asked.

"You're met them, right?" john asked. Putting emphasis on 'them'.

"Yes, we had a nice talk, tried to kill each other; ya know, the usual."

"Did you tell your friends about them?"

"No, that would've just given them more reason ta throw me in here."

"They're going after your friends."

"What? Why? They can't see them."

"That doesn't matter. As far as their concerned, your out of the way, now your friends are next."

"Ugh, I hate when this happens." Kaity groaned.

"Did you tell them anything about what I've been telling you?" the male chameleon asked.

"Not really...I couldn't think of a good excuse for how I found it all out."

"If they're not told about them, your friends may die."

"Can't you go and fight 'em off or something?"

"I suppose I could try...but it'd be hard."

"Are you willing to do that to help us find your killer?" John looked up, surprise showed in his eyes, Kaity was using what he wanted to get what she wanted.

"I-I...Yes." he said finally.

"Good." Kaity grinned triumphantly, "The Chaotix are gonna come see me tomorrow, if they can stay alive for that long, I'll tell 'em everything." The chameleon promised.

**OoOoO**

It was dark outside and a heavy silence stayed in the agency, everyone was busy, but no one said a word. Not even Charmy. Now they could all feel something bad was about to happen, but were not sure when it would happen. Time kept going slowly, and seemed to move slower as it got darker. But nothing happened through their investigation time. The clock finally struck 10:00 and the team shut down everything for the night. Otherwise, Charmy refused to go to bed. Waffle and Snow decided to just stay over so they could start investigating again as soon as they woke up. Each member went to their room.

**OoOoO**

The Agency was black, and someone was quietly playing with the lock on the door of the agency. At last, it clicked and the door opened. The intruder quietly made their way across the room and over to Charmy's room. The bee's door quietly opened also as the intruder crept in and loomed the small, sleeping bee. Charmy shifted in his bed, making the intruder freeze. Charmy settled and sighed but what only the bee knew was that he was awake. The one who had broken in quietly reached in a pocket and brought out a gun. Charmy could see the gun glint in the moonlight coming from his window, but he held still, like he was still sleeping. He waiting intently, waiting for the right time. The gun was loaded, and Charmy took his chance. The bee sprung up from the bed with a loud war cry and lunged at the one holding the gun. The others sleeping in the house, woke up after the war cry and ran to Charmy's room to see what caused it. The attacker was shadowed by the moonlight, but they could see it had a snake's tail. No one had time to make a move before the snake threw Charmy off them and charged the others in the door way. Espio was the first to react, Waffle was right in the path of the night prowler. The chameleon pulled Waffle out of the way just as the intruder rushed by. Having recovered their senses, Vector and Snow dashed off after the attacker. Espio and Waffle went in to check on Charmy.

"You okay, Charmy?" Espio asked, pulling Charmy off the ground.

"Yep." Charmy smiled, his plan had worked, and he had only made it up in the seconds he used shifting in his bed.

"Did you see a face?" Waffle asked.

"No." Vector and Snow could be heard coming back into the agency, before the bee could get out more.

"That guy's fast." Vector panted.

"Either that, or we're gettin' slower." Snow answered.

"I didn't think anyone could move that fast, only dead people." Vector said, shaking his head. He shut the door and dead-bolted the door due to the jimmied one below it. "We'll have ta get that fixed later." The croc said.

"We'll figure this all out in the morning." Espio said, putting Charmy back into bed and closing his door. "Right now, we all need ta sleep."

**Oh crap, who attacked the Chaotix? And what's up with Kaity's roommate?**


	15. New Search

**Wow, lots a updates today.**

Chapter 15: New Search

The next day, the Chaotix woke up earlier than usual to talk about what had happened the night before.

"I barely slept." Vector complained.

"How long was they guy there?" Waffle asked, more in a rhetorical question tone.

"I dunno, but maybe it was the one who was watching us before." Espio shrugged. "Let's see what we can get done with this case before we see Kaity." The chameleon was still concerned about Kaity's reaction to what Espio had done.

The morning went by much faster, now that they had something to talk about to look for their killer.

"Maybe that was the killer we saw last night." Waffle said with a shrug.

"Or maybe it was just some random robber." Snow said.

"If it was a robber, they wouldn't have went into Charmy's room and pulled out a gun."

"That's true."

"And we're assuming that our forty-year-old case killer is still alive, right?" Espio asked the two girls. The two nodded in response. The suggestions and fights went until it was time to visit their chameleon friend in the insane asylum.

**OoOoO**

The sunshine felt good, as well as being outside, to Kaity. Though being in the company of Espio made it not as good.

"Guys, I know you think I'm crazy, but I've been talkin' with this guy and he's been tellin' me some helpful stuff for the case." Kaity said, avoiding eye contact with Espio.

"That's good, how'd he know it all?" Vector asked.

"He was killed by the perp." Kaity said. The others responded with silence. "It's true, John something, that black chameleon. He's been talkin' to me for a while." Kaity said.

"Okay, I'll bite." Vector said, "What'd John tell you?" Kaity proceeded to tell her friends about everything John had come and told her, right down to _them_.

"And they attacked me in the park before you shipped me off ta here." Kaity threw an evil glance at Espio, who looked quietly at his feet.

"What was the girlfriend's name? You said he told you, didn't ya?" Waffle asked.

"Yeah, it was Julie something, some kind of snake. I don't remember, I wrote it on the back of the picture in the mug book." The group was silent again, all thinking their separate thoughts. "Guys, we're you attacked last night?" the chameleon asked suddenly.

"How'd you know?" Charmy asked in surprise.

"John told me they would be coming after you. He said people, both alive and dead would try to stop us from solving this case."

"We got attacked by a snake last night." Espio said quietly. For the first time since they had sat down, Kaity looked at Espio.

"A snake? Then it wasn't them." Kaity shook her head. "They're only two of them, an echidna and a bear."

"So, ya think the snake is who we're lookin' for?" Espio asked his voice now at a normal level.

"I dunno, but it's possible." Kaity answered, switching over to clue-finding mode and forgetting about why she was mad at the other chameleon. A man approached the six and asked to have Kaity come with him. She said bye to her friends and followed the man.

**OoOoO**

Back at the agency, they did find the name of the girlfriend on the other side of Devin Anaconda's mug shot.

"Julie Viper." Waffle read, handing the picture and name to Espio. He took it and searched for her file.

"She's alive. But she's clean." Espio sighed, falling back against the chair. "Not so much as a speeding ticket."

"Where does she live?" Vector asked. Espio scrolled down, "Westopolis."

"That's about two miles away from Green Hill, ain't it?" Vector asked.

"I think so." Snow said. "Waffle and I'll go check it out. What's the address?" Espio read off the address as Snow wrote it down and followed Waffle out the door.

**Hmm...how many think Julie did it? And how many think Kaity is insane?**


	16. Are They Real?

**I finally update again, though it's abnormally short...**

Chapter 16: Are They Real?

Finding the house was easy, Julie Viper live in a less populated area. The fox and Tiger knocked on the door of a small brick house and waited for an answer. No one came to the door, so they waited. After twenty minutes, they sighed in defeat and left. Not knowing that there was someone in the house, only watching them from the top floor.

**OoOoO**

"There was no one there?" Vector groaned. "At this rate, we'll never solve this case."

"Maybe a ghost did attack us last night." Espio said with a shrug.

"But Kaity said only she could see them." Charmy said. The others looked at him for an explanation. "Well, she didn't, but kinda implied it." Charmy corrected himself. "And remember when she told us about that rabbit in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, maybe she really is seeing things." Waffle said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Charmy said, raising his hand.

"It would make sense too," Snow said. "She kept telling us about some John guy, and _them_."

"And there was that time I saw her talking with someone." Waffle put in.

"So, we're all in agreement; the ghost thing is real." Espio said. The others nodded.

"Should we research?" Vector asked.

"Nope, let's get Kaity back to help." Espio said. It was already late, so they would have to get their chameleon friend in the morning.

**OoOoO**

It was night and time for all the inmates to sleep. Of course, Kaity couldn't sleep, not in this place. She must have dosed off, because she later woke up. The chameleon looked out the window, it was still black out. Kaity quietly got out of her bed and slipped out the door for a walk. She felt someone grab her shoulder, expecting to see someone on the staff, she turned. But instead to seeing a worker, she saw an anaconda.

"Devin..." she whispered in shock. It did look like the Devin they had found on file, a pale blue anaconda with sapphire eyes. "You're dead." The chameleon said, taking a step away. The anaconda took a step toward Kaity, now she noticed he was gurgling something, like he was trying to talk. Kaity quickly got him some water, which he drank quickly. "You okay now?" the chameleon asked.

"Yes, thank you." The anaconda said with a nod.

"Why're you here?"

"I came to help you. I know you think I did all those murders, but I didn't."

"Well then, who did?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"Julie..."

**Who thought it was Julie? Good for you! Anyway, I'm thinkin' of wrappin' this story up in a few chapters.**


	17. No Longer

**Final chapter people.**

Chapter 17: No Longer

Morning came and the Chaotix hurried down to the asylum to get Kaity out. Thanks to Espio and his kunai, they 'convinced' the staff to free the chameleon.

"Devin visited last night." Kaity said as they left. "Did you guys know he was dead?"

"Yeah, we found out before we came ta see ya." Vector said.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped our minds." The croc shrugged.

"Sure it did. Anyway, he said Julie killed him. Didn't say how, though."

"We went lookin' for Julie, but she wasn't home when we got there." Waffle said.

"How about we stop over now?" Espio said. "Even if she isn't home, we'll still have a look around."

"You mean we'll trespass?" Vector asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Only if we get caught." Charmy giggled.

**OoOoO**

Waffle and Snow led the way to Julie Viper's house. Like last time, no one answered the door.

"What if she doesn't live here anymore?" Snow offered as a suggestion.

"Then wouldn't her location have changed in her file?" Espio asked.

"Take a look around, if you can find a way in, tell the rest." Vector instructed. The six split into pairs and searched. Kaity and Waffle searched the front yard, Vector and Snow in the back, and Espio and Snow checked the sides of the house. John came by to help, although only Kaity knew.

"Use the spare key." He said.

"Spare key? Where?" Kaity asked, avoiding her friend's odd look.

"Um...I think it's...under that shrub." The black chameleon said, pointing to a small, potted shrub. Kaity went over to the shrubbery and lifted it carefully. There was a shiny key hiding beneath it.

"Waffle, go get the others; we can get in."

**OoOoO**

The detectives silently opened to door and looked around the room, it was a hall. The living room was just straight a head and another door on the left side of the wall as they walked. That room happened to be a stair way, which led up to a large office room with a bedroom connection. The office was neat and clean, books put perfectly on shelves, papers stacked neatly on an oak desk, and behind the desk was a big, leather chair on wheels, facing away from them and toward a window facing the front yard. They could see an off-white tail, hanging down from the arm of the chair, flicker impatiently. Someone had been watching them and knew they were there. Carefully, the detectives drew their guns, incase they would be needed.

"Julie...?" Vector said, taking a step in front of his team to get a better look. The chair swiveled around and showed the rest of the off-white animal; a female viper. Her eyes were a hardened brown. But that wasn't what shocked the detectives. It was what they saw Julie holding; a gun. It was pointing at an angle at her throat. "Julie...put the gun down." Vector said gently. Espio took a step forward, which resulted in the viper behind the desk to hold the gun tighter.

"Go away." She growled. "Go away, or I'll shoot!"

"Just put the gun down, and came with us." Waffle tried. The viper didn't listen, only backed up her chair until it hit the wall behind it.

"I'm warning you, I'll do it." Julie cautioned, putting a small amount of pressure on the trigger.

"Put it down, and we'll talk about this." Snow said, not daring to take a step forward. The white tiger suddenly noticed that the one holding the gun wasn't looking at them; she was looking just past them. Snow looked back, expecting to see someone or something, but there was nothing. Kaity looked over to where Snow was looking and saw Devin, staring coldly at the viper. He took a step forward.

"Stay away!" the viper now screeched in panic.

"Just calm down." Espio instructed. She wasn't listening to Espio, though; she was fixated on the stare she was getting from her dead boyfriend. _'She can see him too?'_ Kaity wondered. Then, Devin sprinted forward, and dove at Julie. At the same time, Julie saw Devin's sprint and accidentally pulled the trigger of the gun. This all happened in a second, but seemed to take longer for Kaity's mind to process it. The rest of the gang, however, only saw Julie's eyes widen and suddenly pull the trigger, committing suicide. The five detectives stood in wide-eyed shock while Kaity stood staring at the anaconda. He looked up at Kaity with a smile, though the chameleon couldn't figure out what it was for.

**OoOoO**

Later, at Tails' Workshop, Tails brought out the antidote he had made before and handed it to Kaity.

"You really wanna lose your ghost-seeing ability?" Charmy asked, slightly upset. Kaity looked at the antidote, and thought carefully, she did want this gone, but it had been fun. Maybe not the part with a asylum, but nothing else was really wrong with it. Kaity finally nodded.

"Yep, I'm through with this ghost stuff." Her friends didn't object to her decision. Tails carefully injected the syringe into Kaity's arm and put in the milky white antidote. Her vision blurred for a moment, and her friends seemed to disappear then come back. The chameleon looked around, trying to stop the vertigo that had taken over. In one corner, she saw John, a wide grin across his face. Slowly, he seemed to evaporate into nothing.

"Kaity, you okay?" Espio asked, taking hold on Kaity's arm to balance her.

"Hm? Yeah...I'm fine." Kaity answered absentmindedly, taking her eyes off where the black chameleon had been and instead looked at the purple chameleon. "Just a little dizzy."

"Well, now that that's all through with," Vector said, clapping his hands together, let's get back ta the agency." No one argued and left Tails and Sonic's house.

**IT'S OVER!!! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
